


Heavy as a Feather

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The average human heart weighs eleven ounces.





	Heavy as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 653 "god/goddess"

“In ancient Egypt,” said Ducky, “they believed that when a person died, their heart would be weighed against a single otherworldly feather, to see if the soul was good enough for the afterlife. That’s why mummies retained their hearts, while all other organs were removed.”

Jimmy, who had just set Chief Petty Officer Ibrahim’s heart on the scale, looked up at him. “What happened if the person’s soul _wasn’t_ good enough?”

“Then it would be devoured by the crocodile-headed goddess Ammit and condemned to aimlessly wander the underworld for eternity.”

“I’m sure you’re good enough,” Jimmy assured the petty officer.

THE END


End file.
